


Preparations

by chellefic



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Pure, unadulterated smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

"I want you," Obi-Wan groaned as his lover's tongue flicked a hardened nipple. "Please." He tangled his hands in Qui-Gon's hair, pulling him upward. Qui-Gon's mouth closed over his in a hungry, demanding kiss. Obi-Wan groaned again, his body arching up into Qui-Gon's. _I want you,_ he repeated.

Qui-Gon broke the kiss. His mouth near Obi-Wan's ear he growled, "Then you shall have me. I can deny you nothing. You know that." He sat up, settling between Obi-Wan's legs and gazing down at the very aroused man before him. He reached for the tube of lubricant on the stand next to the bed.

Obi-Wan watched him, his eyes predatory, his lips curling into a small smile. His expression changed to one of surprise as Qui-Gon took one his hands in Qui-Gon's larger one and squirted lubricant onto his fingers. Obi-Wan looked into his lover's eyes and what he saw this made his heart skip.

"Prepare yourself for me, my love." Qui-Gon's voice was rough, filled with lust. It sent shivers through Obi-Wan.

His eyes still glued to Qui-Gon's face, he complied. The position was a little awkward. He had to raise his upper body somewhat and tilt his pelvis, but he managed. He circled his own entrance with a finger. Qui-Gon watched him. He watched Qui-Gon. He pushed his finger forward, using slow, steady pressure to ease it all of the way inside.

Qui-Gon's was watching him avidly. He began to move his finger, feeling more exposed than he had ever felt in his life, and more powerful.

Warm hands rested on the outside of his legs.

Obi-Wan pulled the first finger almost all of the way out, then added a second.

The hands on his legs moved slowly upward as he thrust in and out of his own anus.

One hand came to rest on the clenched muscles of his abdomen. The other encircled his cock. He groaned, letting his eyes fall shut, as pleasure shot through him.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." 

Obi-Wan almost always obeyed the owner of that voice without question. He opened his eyes and looked directly into his master's piercing gaze. "Please, take me. I want you to take me."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, please, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon released his cock and cupped his chin. "Prepare me."

He hastily removed his fingers and picked up the lubricant. He pressed some onto one of his hands and then rubbed his hands together, warming the gel before applying it. He wrapped both of his hands around Qui-Gon's cock and stroked. His hands slid easily over the hard flesh. He opened his hands and rubbed his master's cock between his palms. He stroked down with one palm and up with the other.

He held Qui-Gon's cock firmly in one hand and began to rub the head with the palm of the other. He let his hand follow the contours of his master's cock, angling more steeply when caressing the backside of the head.

Qui-Gon's hands closed around wrists. "Tell me how you want me to take you." He looked up. Qui-Gon's face was almost contorted with lust.

"Hard and fast," he whispered.

"On your knees."

Obi-Wan did as he was bid. He inhaled shakily as he felt the tip of Qui-Gon's cock press against him. Exhaling, he pushed back toward his master.

Qui-Gon seized his hips in strong hands and pulled him backward, filling him in one thrust.

Obi-Wan let out a strangled moan that cut off in the middle as Qui-Gon set a bruising pace. He was giving Obi-Wan exactly what he had asked for and Obi-Wan surrendered.

"What do you feel?" Qui-Gon demanded. Obi-Wan tried to focus enough to make the words comprehensible. "What do you feel?" Qui-Gon repeated.

"You, Qui-Gon. I feel you. You filling me. You deep inside me. You taking me, pleasuring me. Making me hot. Making me come. You. You."

With the kind of groan that can only come from deep inside, Qui-Gon thrust again into his lover. Then he stopped.

"Wha—" Obi-Wan gasped, almost sounding as though he were in pain.

"Shhh, my Obi-Wan, my love, shhh," Qui-Gon soothed. After several long moments, he resumed moving. Slowly, gently he stroked.

"Do you want to know what I feel?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan choked in reply.

"I feel you, Obi-Wan. You surrounding me. Encasing me in your warmth. Letting me lose myself in you. Do you have any idea what your touch does to me? Or your voice? Sometimes you speak my name and I get hard."

Joy at his lover's words flowed through Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon's hand once again encircled his cock.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan gasped. The slow movement of Qui-Gon's flesh within him and the stroking of his cock by his master's large, callused hand, had Obi-Wan trembling. The pleasure shooting through him immobilized him, leaving him able to do nothing but tremble, once again completely at his master's mercy.

He was nearly there. Qui-Gon sensed it and slowed even more, dragging the moment out, leaving Obi-Wan suspended on the edge. The gentle touch of Qui-Gon's cock against his prostate and he began to slide down. His muscles clenched. Fluid spurted from his body, the pleasure and tension increasing with each pulse. Qui-Gon continued to slowly stroke him inside and out, prolonging it.

Then Qui-Gon suddenly pushed into him hard, his hipbones pressing into Obi-Wan's cheeks. Obi-Wan felt him come, felt his insides fill with Qui-Gon's semen.

Strong arms enfolded him and he was pulled tight against his master's chest.

A little maneuvering and they were lying on their sides. Qui-Gon was still inside him. His arms were still wrapped tightly around Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had no idea how long they stayed like that. When Qui-Gon's softened penis slid out of him, he turned over and snuggled into his master's chest.

Sleep beckoned, and he closed his eyes.

"It's your turn to make breakfast tomorrow, Master," he muttered, just before sleep overtook him.

"I know," came the murmured reply.

"Don't forget. You can't sleep in every morning."

"Don't nag, love."

"I'm not nagging. I'm reminding."

"Good night, Obi-Wan."

"Good night, Master. I love you."

"I love you, too." A gentle brush of lips across his forehead. Silence.

Then, "I bought unara fruit for breakfast tomorrow."

A soft smile. "You really do love me."


End file.
